


Kokoro no kizu (Wounds of the heart)

by Sabaku_no_Kirra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Original Character(s), Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaku_no_Kirra/pseuds/Sabaku_no_Kirra
Summary: The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others.Gaara x OC
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Ninja Profile: Kirra

**Author's Note:**

> *Please see notes at the end of the chapter*

Name: Kirra

Age: 15

Birthday: October 19th

Height: 5'0" (152.4 cm)

Weight: 90 lb (40.8) 

Blood type: O (*People with O blood type are daring, outgoing and go-getters. They have a habit of setting high standards for themselves and do all they can to achieve them. These people have excellent leadership qualities and little things do not bother them, which makes them appear as selfish to other people, especially to A-type. They are generous, kind-hearted and loving. They adapt well with changes. They are resilient and flexible and can do better than other blood types in tough situations.)

Affiliation: Kirigakure- village hidden in the mist

Rank: Chunin- Medical Ninja- Cheif of emergency medicine 

Hobbies: Helping those in need, gardening, reading, going for walks, drinking tea.

Favorite food: Steamed vegetables

Least favorite food: Meat and Seafood

Appearance: Long white straight hair down to her mid-thighs that she usually wears down and has short bangs on her face and jade green eyes. Kirra has a very short stature and is very thin; People do often mistake her for being younger than she is because of this. 

Kirra typically wears a loose-fitting short royal blue yukata with jade green bordering and matching obi. Under her yukata, she wears a black bodysuit that has a high neck and is cut off from her shoulders and midthighs. she does wear black boots that go just below the knee. 

Personality: Kirra can have a stoic personality most of the time. She does tend to be indifferent about most things and likes to spend time with herself. She has a strong sense of leadership and is always confident in herself and her team. She is always calm in emergency situations and is devoted to her patients and her work. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*https://timesofindia.indiatimes.com/life-style/health-fitness/health-news/whats-your-blood-group-the-answer-might-reveal-some-interesting-things-about-you/photostory/69024174.cms?picid=69024196

Authors note: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or any of its storyline! I also do not own any of the art shown in this story! The only thing I do own is this story and my characters. 

But you guys already knew that.

This story takes place at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden and will coincide with cannon events. There are a few things that I will have to change in order for the story to make sense and in some cases to make it a little more interesting. This is in no way to my attempt to show ownership of any kind with the Naruto franchise, I am just someone to loves the serries and wants to take their slice of making fanfic. I really hope that you guys like it and please do leave a review and any questions you may have. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!


	2. The grand mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Please see notes at the end of the chapter*

A soft humming was heard is the spacious apartment as Kirra began to water her lone cactus by the window. It felt nice to spend some time with her little friend and to get away from others for a little bit. The week had begun being very hectic in the emergency department, so she was very appreciated of this calm morning. The morning sun was just beginning to rise as it set a soft azure glow around Kirigakure. She peered out the window for a moment to get a small glimpse of the town she had been living in since she was young. It had been changing so much in recent years since the new Mizukage took place. The atmosphere went from a thick iron smell that constantly lingered in the mist surrounding the village, to a sweet earthy fog that accompanied the mountainous terrain. Kirra was grateful for this time of peace in the village, even if it is for a moment.  
Kirra was disrupted by her thoughts by a sudden knock on her door.  
'I wonder who that could be so early in the morning?' She thought to herself. She turned to the small clock on the wall and confirmed that it was a little after 6 in the morning.  
Reaching up to release her hair from its messy bun, her white strands sprang to life as they settled by the backs of her knees. After running her fingers in her hair into a decent condition, Kirra made her way to answer the door. Upon opening her apartment door, she saw an ANBU kneeling at her feet.  
"Lady Mizukage wishes to see you." He spoke in a muffled voice then vanished in a poof of smoke. Kirra was left with a surprised look on her face since the ABNU had came and went in a moments time.  
"Hm. I wonder what she could want with me?" Kirra thought out loud as she closed the door in front of her. She turned back inside her apartment to put on her boots so that she could make her way to the Mizukage's office.  
~ ~ ~  
'It's a miracle that it isn't foggy today.' Kirra thought to herself as she walked down the village streets, it was nice and quiet as the village still sleeps with its occasional merchant preparing for the day. She looked up the sky and was pleasantly surprised to see Cumulus clouds had spread across the pale blue sky. She took a moment to appreciate how the warmth of the sun kissed her pale skin. It was nice to be outside for once. Her job required her to be cooped up in the hospital for hours or even days on end depending on what was going on. She had dedicated so much of her time to her job that it was sometimes easy to forget that there was a world outside of medicine.  
Upon arriving to the grand building of the Mizukage, Kirra knocked 3 times on the heavy door in front of her that would lead her to her office.  
"You may enter." She heard Mei say in her usual cheerful tone. Kirra was worried for a moment if this was her trying to mask something again. Opening the tall and heavy door and stepping inside, Kirra bowed to her Kage once she caught sight of her sitting at her desk.  
"You called me Mizukage-sama?" Questioned Kirra once she straightened herself from her bow.  
"Yes, I have a very important mission for you Kirra." She said with her famous closed eyed smile.  
Kirra gave her a questioning look.  
"A mission my lady? I don't really do those anymore." Kirra responded was she raised an eyebrow.  
Mei gave Kirra a small smirk from the corner of her lips and hid behind her hands as she placed her elbows on her desk.  
She was up to no good.  
"I know, but this is something only you can do or else I wouldn't have summoned you." She responded cheerfully. That tone of voice always made a chill run down Kirra’s spine. Kirra gave her a slightly more confused look in response and she tried to maintain her composure.  
"The Kazekage has sent a letter to the great nations asking for assistance. He has noticed that Sunagakure's medical knowledge has fallen behind and needs to be updated. He is asking each one of us to send a medical representative in order to educate their staff. That is why I have called you to ask you to be our medical representative since you are the chief of the emergency department." She finished with another one of her signature closed eye smiles.  
Kirra stared at her in surprise, she was at a loss of words. She decided to just keep her mouth shut and nod. She didn't want to anger her Kage. If she asked this of her then she had no other choice but to accept. Kirra knew that she had to do her part to keep the peace in her village no matter what position she had.  
"Perfect. I'll send out word now. This will be a yearlong mission at the very least, longer if need be." She responded as she shuffled some papers on her desk.  
‘A year-long mission teaching others from another village my medical knowledge? Great.’ Kirra thought to herself.  
"Very well Mizukage-sama, when shall I departure?" Kirra asked with a slight smile.  
‘Who knows, this could be a good thing to finally get out of the village and travel somewhere new.’ Kirra thought to herself.  
Mei returned the smile then stood from her seat to walked over to stand in front of the desk. She crossed her arms as she settled then gave Kirra a very stern look.  
"I need you to leave as soon as you're done packing. But Kirra, I need you to understand the importance of this mission. This mission is one of the beginning steps that will help reinforce the alliance of the great shinobi villages." Mei stated as she never moved her eyes from Kirra’s.  
Mei paused and shot Kirra a look with a bit of concern.  
"I hate to say this, but I'm relying on you to make sure that everything goes well. I want this alliance to go smoothly so that we can depend on one another. Kirra, give them all the help they need and give them all your knowledge." Mei said.  
She walked closer to Kirra and places a hand on her shoulder keeping direct eye contact.  
"I know that you're only 15 and that you haven't been appointed to your position for more than a few years but I'm relying on you, Kirra." Mei said as sweetly as she could.  
Kirra gave her a big smile and a slight nod. Kirra knew the importance of this mission and how she had to make her Kage proud.  
"Hai Mizukage-sama, I won't let you down." Kirra said as she bowed. She then turned to walk out of her office and back to her apartment without a second thought. She had to hurry and prepare for her year-long mission.  
"I just hope she doesn't push the students too far." Mei said with a slight chuckle under her breath as she turned back to her desk to return to her kage duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this far. I will try to make this series have frequent and scheduled updates so that you guys know when to expect it. I will let you know as soon as I do when I can figure out a good schedule for me to type and edit my writing. Anyways, please leave any pending questions for me down in the comments and I will be sure to answer them. Any feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I promise that there is a lot more to come. This will be a quite lengthy story, so consider yourself warned!


	3. Sayonara

Once making it back to her apartment, Kirra began to immediately pack her things for her journey. She knew she had to pack light because of the week it would take for her to get there, but she also had to take enough that would supply her journey and her year of work away from home. It did take her about an hour to gather her things, but she was ready for what was to come. She made sure to pack a week's supply of food pills for her journey and because that's practically all she ate since it was quick and easy. 

Kirra gathered her things by her front door to double-check to see if she needed anything else. Once pleased, Kirra stood up and reached up to gather her long silver hair into a long ponytail that still made its way to just below her bottom. She began to reach towards her door handle but suddenly stopped in hesitation. She turned back towards her little apartment to remember what it looked like. The comfortable living room and small kitchen were welcoming, and the large windows nourished her various potted plants. The pale walls brightened the room despite her being alone all these years. Ten was it? It had quickly become a decade right before her eyes. Despite the strange emotions that began to rise in Kirra as she remembered her past, she quickly shook her head to suppress them once again. It was nothing she wanted to remember any time soon. For now, she would begin a new chapter in her life by teaching others about medicine.

“Be good, so long.” Kirra said with a bow. She was thankful to have had a roof over her head after all. 

Kirra turned back towards her front door, gathered her things, and left without a second glance. It was time to leave if she wanted to make some decent progress before it became dark. 

As she stepped outside, Kirra noticed that it had begun pouring. The rain was cold on her skin and made a slight chill run up her spine. She quickly donned a cloak she had in her backpack and looked up at the sky to see its entirety covered in dark cumulonimbus clouds. 

‘Oh great. Well, it’s not like I’m already used to it.’ Kirra thought with a sigh. Ignoring her annoyance with nature, she continued to make her way to the village gates. The village was quiet despite it still being early in the morning. Even if Kirigakure tried to change its blood mist reputation after Mei became the Mizukage, there seemed to still be that thick metallic mist weighing on the village. Kirra definitely did not want to remember those days. 

Despite everything, it was a nice short walk to the gates. The pitter-patter of the rain gave her comfort as she knew it was something that she would not hear for a while after she moved to the desert for a year. As she passed by a few villagers, Kirra made sure to greet everyone with a small bow of her head even if they all gave her a hard glare. Kirra had accepted that it was something that villagers did to outsiders, and she was no exception. 

Upon arriving at the tall gates of Kirigakure, Kirra could hear the quick and erratic footsteps of someone running in the rain in the distance. She could hear her name being shout loudly against the rain falling on the paved road. 

“KIRRA-SAMA! KIRRA-SAMA! PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT!”

The voice was muffled by a sudden downpour that also made Kirra’s vision distorted. She relaxed as she sensed a familiar chakra signature approaching. 

“KIRRA……SAMA...WAIT……PLEASE!”

The figure said as it slouched over as soon as it was in front of Kirra. It was none other than her apprentice Kikyo. She was out of breath and gasping for dear life as she tried to gain her composure. Kirra managed to raise an amused pale eyebrow with a smirk as she glanced at her student. Despite Kirra being 10 years younger than her and had a much smaller build to Kikyo’s 5’7” (170cm) stature, she had always addressed Kirra with formalities even if she was only her Senpai. With a softening look, Kirra gave the breathless girl a pat on her head as acknowledgment. 

“Kikyo, I told you that just Senpai is fine. There is no need to add Sama.” Kirra stated.

“I…..heard….that…..you were….. leaving…..on a…..mission…..my lady.” Kikyo managed to huff out.

“Ah, so you heard? Have you come to see me off then?” Kirra asked with a soft smile. She was a little disappointed that she had to leave so abruptly, but it was an order from the Mizukage. 

“So it is true then! How could you leave without saying a word?!” Kikyo shouted as she had almost regained her composure.   
Kirra was very taken back and could see that her chocolate brown eyes were beginning to brim with tears as she looked at her. Kikyo’s wet onyx hair was matted to her face as the rain continued to pour around them. Kirra felt a little awkward because she was unsure of how to respond to her or how to even address the situation before her. The feeling of having someone miss her was new to her after all. 

“I…I’m sorry.” Kirra whispered with hesitation. She didn’t like whatever she was feeling.   
Kikyo looked at her Senpai for a moment with pursed lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to chew her out for leaving without even saying goodbye, but now didn’t seem like the right time.

“The Mizukage ordered for me to leave immediately so I had no time to give notice at the hospital nor to anyone. I apologize for this inconvenience.” Kirra said as she turned her head in shame. 

‘An apology is the right thing to do in this situation, right?’ Kirra reassured herself. 

“I see…” Kikyo responded in a disappointed tone. “So you really are going to stay in Sungakure for an entire year?” She continued with eagerness for an answer for her Senpai. 

“Yes, I will be there for about a year for this mission.” Kirra nodded in confirmation. “So, I am going to have to ask you to complete a very important task for me, okay Kohai?” she questioned.

Kikyo eagerly nodded her head for her senpai to continue. Kirra still found it a bit amusing that she had literally to look up to her student to talk to her while Kikyo had to look down to her to make eye contact despite their roles. 

“Since I am going to be gone for a while, I am going to need for you to look after everyone while I’m gone and to please listen to the other doctors okay? I need you to keep the place together until I can come back. Do you think you can do that for me, Kohai?” Kirra questioned. Just hearing that made her toes curl and the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. 

“OF...OF COURSE KIRRA-SAMA!” Kikyo shouted with excitement. She hadn’t been this excited since Kirra took her in as a student. “But please do come back soon! I’ve only been your student for a couple of years, so I still have so much more to learn from you!

Seeing her student become so happy with just a few words allowed Kirra to rest easy with her decision. She was a bit concerned about her position and research at the hospital that she worked so hard to get at such a young age, but she knew that Kikyo would make sure that everything stayed in order until she returned. 

“I’ll see you when I return, okay Kohai?” Kirra said in a sweet tone as she reached over and gave a reassuring squeeze to Kikyo’s shoulder. Kikyo could only nod as learns began to spill from her big chocolate eyes.

“Goodbye senpai! Stay safe! I’ll make sure to write to you!” Kikyo shouted as she took a few steps back and waved her hang in Farwell.

“Sayonara,” Kirra said softly as she also took a few steps back. 

Without another word, Kirra turned back towards the village gates to leave and officially begin her year-long mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys! I thought that with this whole pandemic going on that I would have more time to write, but since I work in ems, things have been very crazy and hectic. Thankfully things are starting to cool off now! I hope everyone is staying safe and staying at home! Please remember that we, the healthcare workers, have to put our lives on the line for the decisions that you make. So please be mindful of us and our families.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this far. I will try to make this series have frequent and scheduled updates so that you guys know when to expect it. I will let you know as soon as I do when I can figure out a good schedule for me to type and edit my writing. I always handwrite everything first then go back and do the rest which makes the process a little more lengthy, but I feel like this is the best way for me to write with a free flow of emotions and it is the best way for me to ensure that I am getting down exactly what I want to say quickly as it flows through my mind. Anyways, please leave any pending questions for me down in the comments and I will be sure to answer them. Any feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I promise that there is a lot more to come. This will be a quite lengthy story, so consider yourself warned!


End file.
